conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominika Sokolova
| birth_place = Austuf, Pvini, Isokyria | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | body_discovered = | resting_place = | residence = | education = | alma_mater = University of Hufo | occupation = | net_worth = | title = State Prosecutor of Isokyria | term_start = January 5, 2017 | succeeding = | predecessor = Markus Svensson | successor = | alongside = | party = Nororist | religion = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | relatives = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | footnotes = | box_width = }} Dominika Nikolayevna Sokolova (Russian: Доминика Николаевна Соколова; born May 15, 1990) is a Russian-Isokyrian politician and current State Prosecutor of Isokyria, since January 5, 2017. She previously served as a representative in the National Assembly for Pvini's 11th District. She is one of few Russian-Isokyrians officeholders in the Isokyrian government and she has been champion of Russian-Isokyrian issues. She has been extremely critical of Chairwoman Eydis Stefanic which has garnered attention from foreign sources, particularly in the United States. Despite being a member of the Nororist Party, Sokolova has criticized its practices, views, and dominance of the National Assembly and has, on numerous occasions, called for the legalization of other parties. In 2011, Sokolova earned a degree in political science from the University of Hufo. She had been involved in local politics prior, raising awareness of issues that affect Russian-Isokyrians inlcuding discrimination and alcoholism epidemic in Russian communities. Running on a platform of radical reform to the Nororist Party and decriminalizing anti-Nororist activities, Sokolova was elected Representative of Pvini's 11th District in 2012 at the age of 22, becoming of the youngest members of the National Assembly. She served in the National Assembly for five years, becoming a leader of the 'Progressive Nororist' movement. She was a major supporter of Chairman Alexander White early in his tenure but came to denounce him by 2015, citing poor progress in implementing a progressive agenda. After the 2016 Isokyrian coup d'état attempt, Sokolova voted 'No confidence' in White. In 2017, the National Assembly Committee on Justice and Law elected Sokolova as State Prosecutor, following the resignation of Markus Svensson relating to corruption and abuse of power charges. Sokolova said she will oversee Svensson's case but will recuse herself from representing the state when the case goes to trial later this year, citing conflict of interest concerns; instead she will allow the Committee on Justice and Law to select the state's attorney. Early life Dominika Nikolayevna Sokolova was born on May 15, 1990 to Marine (née Aleksdottir) and Nikolai Sokolov in Austuf, Pvini. Her mother worked as a secretary for a local attorney and her father was a factory worker. Sokolova is an only child. She expressed an interest in law and politics, inspired by her mother's profession. She at one point considered joining the military but instead opted to attend the University of Hufo. After learning she did not meet qualifications for the university's law school, she pursued a degree in political science, which she earned in 2011. Her thesis was entitled On the Party's Goals, Practices, and Future in which she outlined her criticisms of the Isokyrian Nororist Party. It was well-accepted, despite being provocative in Isokyria's state-run education institutes. She has continued to draw on ideas contained in her thesis in her political career. Political career Representative State Prosecutor Personal life Category:Isokyria